Une drogue
by MrBloodline
Summary: " Peu importe à quel point point ce que l'ont fait est mal, je suis trop impliquée pour lui tourner le dos maintenant. " / POV Marley.
1. Chapter 1

**Notes de l'auteur : **_J'aime beaucoup Marley. Je la trouve vraiment mignonne et adorable. :') Et comme je peux pas m'empêcher de voir du FemSlash partout, j'écris ce court OS. En espérant que ça vous plaise lol._

**Rating :** _M. Attention lemon !_

**Pairing :** _Marley/Kitty._

**Disclaimer : **_La série appartient à RIB._

* * *

Peu importe à quel point point ce que l'ont fait est mal, je suis trop impliquée pour lui tourner le dos maintenant. Trop impliquée et trop accro. Elle est comme une drogue. Une fois que vous y aviez goûté, il est très difficile de s'en défaire.

Sauf que je ne veux pas m'en défaire. Je lui appartient totalement. Je suis complètement soumise à elle, même si nous nous cachons. Comment est-ce arrivé ? Comment les choses sont-elles devenus ce qu'elles sont ? Je ne pourrais pas donner de réponse claire. C'est arrivée très vite. Il a fallu que nous nous retrouvions seules quelques instants dans une pièce, et l'instant d'après elle était à califourchon sur moi en train de m'embrasser. Je ne l'avais pas repousser. On ne repousse pas une fille comme elle. Dangereuse, mais douce à la fois.

Je devrais pourtant la haïr après tout ce qu'elle a pu dire sur moi et ma mère. Mais ce n'est pas cas, bien au contraire. Point positif ? J'ai complètement oublié mon ''béguin'' pour Jake, ce qu'il n'a pas l'air de comprendre, mais peu m'importe. C'est pour elle que mon cœur bat maintenant.

Je ne pourrais jamais oublié ma première fois avec elle. Après notre premier baiser, elle m'avait évité pendant des jours, à mon grand regret. Jusqu'à ce qu'elle ne tienne plus et m'entraine contre mon grès dans un des placards du lycée. Je n'ai même pas pu dire un seul mot puisque ses lèvres se sont aussitôt emparée des miennes. Encore une fois, j'ai céder, incapable de lui résister.

« Maintenant je vais te faire l'amour comme une dingue et tu va prendre ton pied », m'avait-elle murmuré à l'oreille.

Simple hochement de tête pour approuver. Après m'avoir plaquée contre le mur, sa main droite s'est aventurer sous ma jupe, caressant mon point sensible. Je faisait du mieux que je pouvais pour retenir mes gémissements, mais c'était un exercice compliqué puisqu'elle savait parfaitement ce qu'elle faisait. De sa main libre, elle a ensuite remonter mon t-shirt et embrasser ma poitrine. Et c'est à ce moment là que ses doigt se sont introduits en moi. D'abord, c'était un peu douloureux, puisque j'étais encore vierge. Et puis, la douleur à rapidement laissé sa place au plaisir. Quelques instants plus tard, j'ai atteint l'orgasme, puis je suis retombée par terre en essayant du mieux que je pouvais de reprendre mon souffle.

Mais elle n'en avait pas finie avec moi.

Elle m'a ensuite retiré mes vêtements, dernier obstacle qui l'empêcher d'accéder à ma nudité complète. Sa bouche et ses mains ont parcourus mon corps, jusqu'à ce qu'elle descende à mon point sensible. Elle s'est rapidement léché les lèvres, avant de dévorer complètement mon sexe, titillant mon clitoris, puis le léchant, jusqu'à ce l'orgasme me fauche une deuxième fois.

Après ça, elle m'avait de nouveau embrasser. Rapidement, mais j'avais sentit beaucoup d'amour dans ce baiser. Depuis, nous faisons souvent l'amour. Mais toujours en secret, puisque sa popularité passe avant tout. À croire qu'elle se contente de me baiser, puis de me jeter . Avant de me reprendre quand le désir monte en elle.

Et moi, comme une pauvre conne, je ne dit rien. Je suis incapable de lui en vouloir de toute façon.

Elle est une drogue.

Ma drogue.

Et ma destructrice.


	2. Chapter 2

**Notes de l'auteur : **_Une petite suite pour ce Marley/Kitty. Bon, cette fois-ci, on aborde plus le côté « mignon » de la relation, et les personnages peuvent être un peu OOC. Mais en même temps, on ne sait pas beaucoup de choses sur elles, donc c'est pas très grave je pense. Bref, j'espère que ça vous plaira et encore une fois, je m'excuse pour les fautes._

* * *

Pour une fois, elle est restée. D'habitude, elle part directement, mais pas cette fois. Elle a simplement fermée les yeux après nos ébats et s'est immédiatement endormie. Je sais qu'elle s'en ira demain matin, mais pour l'instant, je m'en fiche.

Je la contemple dormir. Elle est belle. Elle a l'air tellement paisible quand elle dort. Je me demande bien à quoi elle rêve, d'ailleurs. Surement pas de moi. Non, c'est très peu probable. Pourquoi serait-je dans ses rêves ? C'est complètement con de penser une chose pareille.

On couche ensemble, et je sait qu'elle aime ça. Mais elle ne m'aime pas. Je doit être une espèce de distraction. Ouais, c'est ça. Une marionnette. C'est exactement ça, je suis sa marionnettes qu'elle baise où elle veux, quand elle veux. Et moi, j'ai juste à fermer ma gueule.

Moi qui pensait qu'avoir une relation avec une fille serait plus simple … mon Dieu, à quel point je me suis trompée. Et bien sûr, je ne peux rien dire à ma mère. Qu'est-ce que je pourrais lui dire, de toute façon ? Que sa petite fille chérie couche avec une fille avec qui elle ne sort même pas ? Après tout ce qu'elle à fait pour moi ? Certainement pas, je préfère encore me taire.

Ah, elle a ouvert les yeux. Plus tôt que prévu, malheureusement.

« C'est quelle heure ? », me demande-t-elle.

« 4h du matin », je lui répond après avoir vérifier sur mon portable.

« Tu dors pas ? »

« J'ai pas sommeil ? »

« Tu va me dire qu'après ce qu'on a fait, t'es pas épuisée ? Wahou, t'es une vrai tigresse toi, non ? »

Une tigresse ? Elle a du culot de me dire ça après les marque qu'elle m'a faite dans le dos tout à l'heure !

« Sérieusement, faut que tu drome si tu veux pas avoir l'air d'un zombie », reprend-t-elle plus sérieusement.

Je prend une longue inspiration, avant de dire :

« J'avais envie de te dire au revoir pour une fois. »

« Oh. »

c'est tout ce qu'elle viens de dire. « Oh ». Un « Oh » vraiment surpris. Je crois qu'elle ne comprend pas très bien ce que je veux dire.

« Tu part toujours sans rien dire. Pour une fois, je vouais te dire au revoir … »

« J'avais compris, merci », réplique-t-elle. « En gros, tu m'aime. Putain, je le savait ... »

Elle prend son visage dans ses mains, visiblement frustrée.

« Qu'est-ce qu'il t'arrive encore ? », je lui demande.

« Putain Marley, fallait pas que tu tombe amoureuse de moi … je vais me sentir coupable maintenant », me répond-t-elle, apparemment en colère.

« Parce que tu crois que je voulais ça ?! Merde Kitty, ça fait des mois que tu me baise au moins une fois par semaine, ça devait forcément arriver ! C'est pas ma faute, j'étais très bien avant que tu débarque dans ma vie ! »

Elle a gagnée. Maintenant, je suis folle de rage.

« Tu veux savoir la vérité Kitty ? Ouais, je t'aime. Je t'aime à en crever, ok ? »

« Marley ... »

« Ta gueule ! Maintenant, tu me laisse finir ! Ouais, je suis folle amoureuse de toi et ça me tue chaque jours un peu plus ! T'es toujours dans ma tête quoi que je fasse ! »

« Marley ... »

« Toute la journée, putain ! Impossible d'avoir la paix une seule seconde et ... »

« MARLEY ! »

Je me calme presque immédiatement. Elle en gros sur le cœur aussi, vu la tête qu'elle tire.

« C'est toi qui ma m'écouter », dit-elle. « On s'est mal comprise … je croyais que ça te convenait comme ça. »

« Ben non », je la coupe. « Mais ça, tu viens de le comprendre. »

« Oui, mais c'est pas aussi simple … coucher avec quelqu'un et avoir une relation amoureuse avec quelqu'un, c'est complètement différent. »

« Je sais bien … mais voilà, je peux pas m'en empêcher malheureusement. »

Et voilà que je me met à pleurer, histoire d'avoir l'air encore plus ridicule.

« Hey ... », dit-elle d'un voix douce. « Marley … c'est dur pour moi aussi, tu sait ? Je ne evux pas te perdre ... »

« Moi aussi ... », je réussit à dire entre deux sanglots.

« Arrête de pleurer … je suis une merde avec les gens qui pleurent ... »

C'est exactement ce que j'essaye de faire, mais en même temps, elle viens juste de m'écrabouiller le cœur …

« Et merde ...Tant pis. »

Et là, ses lèvres s'écrasent sur les miennes. Je en comprend pas très bien pourquoi, mais je répond à son baiser. Cette fois-ci, elle en compte pas juste me baiser. D'ailleurs, elle garde ses mains à distance respectable.

« Donc, tu m'aime aussi ? », je dit après avoir rompu le baiser.

« Je pense que c'est évident ... », me répond-t-elle.

« Alors, qu'est-ce qu'on fait ? »

« Je crois … qu'on devrait arrêter de coucher ensembles. Mais je ne suis pas prête à m'afficher ... »

« Ça, je peux le comprendre … mais arrête de jouer avec moi ... »

Oui, j'ai l'air ridicule à la supplier comme ça, mais bon. J'ai déjà atteint le sommet du ridicule en lui déclarant mes sentiments il y a peine quelques minutes.

« Je suis désolée ... », dit-elle en baissant la tête. « Mais t'aurais du m'en parler avant ... »

« Oui, et prendre le risque que tu me crache à la figure ? »

« Tu ne me connait pas. J'aurais jamais fait ça. Pas à toi. Pas après ce qu'on a vécut toutes les deux. »

Après avoir dit ça, elle me fait signe de venir dans ses bras et je m'exécute.

« Maintenant, dors », m'ordonne-t-elle. « On en reparlera demain. »

« D'accord ... »

Je pose ma tête contre ses poitrine et je ferme doucement les yeux.

Je crois que je n'aurais plus de mal à m'endormir, maintenant. Je sais qu'elle sera encore là a mon réveil.


End file.
